


Behind The Scenes of the Second Quell

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaff is a young mentor but he's keeping his eye on the boy from 12 who doesn't have a Mentor and only an elderly Escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes of the Second Quell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The Mentor Center was abuzz at the beginning of the Second Quarter Quell. Each of them were trying to adjust their eyes to double the screens.

Chaff was one of the youngest mentors in the room. Most Districts used their most experienced Mentors for the Quell but 11 only currently had two Victors.

‘Seeder, how do we pay attention to four of them?” Chaff asked.

The Capitol Mentor from Twelve was sitting next to him. “You don’t. Probably half of them will die in the Cornucopia. I expect to be out of here by tomorrow night.”

Chaff glared at her and was about to curse but Seeder said sweetly. “I don’t know about that. One of your boys is quite a spitfire. Calling everyone stupid on TV last night.”

“The Careers will show him who is stupid. If they don’t take him out first they will make it long and painful. I’m looking forward to it.

Chaff wanted to slap her but he felt pressure on his good arm from Seeder. She said softly. “Just watch your screens.”

The tributes rose and they seemed to be smelling the air. Chaff wondered what it was like but he was grateful he didn’t have to experience it. Maybe someday he’d visit the Quell Arena when it was opened for tourists just to see. He had been to the opening of the 45th Arena for tourism and while it sickened him he walked through every square kilometer. He had gone to Seeder’s too. To learn what kind of arena was best for kids from 11 so maybe someday they’d have more partners.

Two of the tributes from 11 died in the Cornucopia along with sixteen others. That boy from 12, the smart ass, he got a Career knife and a good backpack. He kept glancing at the 12 screens because the Capitolista was doing her nails.

The water in the river was poisoned. They lost another six tributes that way. Good water was in the backpacks but that would run out in a couple of days.

Three days later when the Capitol Mentor was on Mandatory rest the elderly Escort Valeria from District 12 sat down at the screens. Chaff was covering for Seeder as they only had one tribute left.

Valeria winced when Haymitch was surrounded by Careers and let out a little cheer when he killed two of them. She was prepared for the worst when Maysilee’s blow dart hit its mark. She was pleased when they made the alliance, pleased enough that she checked the money.

“I can’t believe he doesn’t have any money.” Valeria said. “He’s handsome and arrogant, everything that appeals to the audience.”

Chaff could almost forget that this Escort was Capitol. She seemed so damn sincere. “The Capitol Mentor hasn’t hit the Sponsors. She’s getting her hair and nails done. She’s a little mad they are both still alive.

Valeria was furious. She had worked for every District in her long Career but volunteered for 12 when their last Victor died a few years ago. She felt they had no chance and the better Districts didn’t want an Escort who was older than the Games.

She needed to step out of the Mentor Center to make a phone call but since the “official” 12 Mentor was on mandatory rest she was not allowed to tag out even for the bathroom unless someone would agree to cover her screens. She walked over to District 4 and saw Mags Cohen, the only other person over fifty in the room.

“Mags, your Tribute is asleep would you watch the 12 screens for three minutes?”

Mags still had her partner Tom who just returned from Mandatory rest. “Okay, but just to update you, I won’t send parachutes.”

“They don’t have money anyway. Valeria said. I just need to tag out.”

Valeria called her sister and asked if she would call some friends to make donations to District 12. She went back into the Mentor Center and thanked Mags. Within an hour there was a few thousand dollars. She sent two small canteens of water and a pack of matches.

Chaff’s last tribute died and he was getting ready to do his exit interview. He looked at the Escort and said. “Good luck. Now that mine are gone, I hope he wins.”

“Thank you. I have to wake up the “real” Mentor now.”

Chaff laughed. “Nope. The “real” Mentor is leaving the building.

When the official Mentor came down she yelled at Valeria for getting money and using it.

“Now, I have to pay attention to those idiots. I wish I could bet on 1 this year. I can’t wait till that girl tears them apart.

Valeria cried when Maysilee died. When it was time for the finale and Haymitch was wounded she was devastated. When the axe finished the girl from 1 she felt like she had brought a Victor home.

The Capitol Mentor took all the credit for the Quell Victor but didn’t even go to visit Haymitch in the Medical Center. Valeria asked Chaff if he would be the first Victor to visit Haymitch.

“You’re close to the same age, both outer districts. He needs someone to talk to, someone who understands.

“Valeria, I don’t know…

“Please. I know I don’t have the right to ask but…

Chaff held up his hands in resignation. “Okay, okay. He went down to medical, stuck his head in the room. Haymitch was sound asleep. Chaff picked up a pillow and tossed it at him.

“Hey, QQ. Wake up.

Haymitch opened his eyes. “Don’t call me that.

“Do they call you Mitch?”

“No. Haymitch.”

“Okay Kid. Haymitch it is. I’m Chaff, District 11, Victor of the 45th Hunger Games. That’s how you introduce yourself from here on out.


End file.
